bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Silver-Haired Seireitou/Fanon Canon: First Arc
Alright everybody, the time has finally come; the moment you've all been waiting for. The Fanon Canon has now officially begun! So please pay close attention as I bring up the basis for the first roleplay, and also, I will bring up a topic I briefly touched upon before. First Roleplay and Beyond After talking some with Blank, it seems we have a pretty good idea what the first roleplay's direction should be like. And from there, we'll be able to move forward as the story dictates. The first roleplay, which will be named by Blank as he starts it, will begin with a death scene of the human world Visoreds by the hand of a "shadowed figure", that being Blank's Kraven character. Hiyori will be written as having escaped somehow, the fate delivered upon the others, and from there, a scene shift will occur. At that point, I will take command as Kyouraku, making a sort of introduction of the character. Instead of doing the cliche entrance of a Captain's Council being a way to introduce the Captains, I think a more creative way will be to invoke an improvisation technique known as "Word at a Time Story". For those of you who don't know what that is, it's when comedians and writers work together in a group and each state a single word in succession, going around in a circle, putting together a short story or scenario. The way it will work is this: I will start with my own introduction. The next one will be the 2nd Division Captain. They will either make a continuation of my post, adding to the scene, or making another scene shift, depending on how they feel about it. Then the 3rd Division Captain will post. And then 4th. 5th. And so on and so forth, all the way to 13th, in that order. When it is your time to post, you are welcome to use whatever officers you wish during your post, so long as your Captain is a main focus. I think this will be a nice way to stretch out our writing muscles a bit and get accustomed to each other's roleplaying styles a little. Once all 13 Divisions have posted, Blank will make the next post with Hiyori entering the Soul Society; all cut up and bruised, of course. It will be at this point that she will encounter a Captain or other significant officer, depending upon who manages to post first; at this point, posting will be up for grabs until somebody brings the situation of Hiyori to the Head Captain. Then I will post, announcing a Captain's council. Now, at this Captain's Council, the matter of what is happening with this Kraven individual in the human world. However, they simply do not deem this such a serious emergency; for two primary reasons. First off, they don't have the resources to mobilize any large force right at this time, nor can they afford to send a huge force out for a matter that may be handled simply. After some debate and back-and-forth between the Captains, it will be decided that a task force will be led by a Lieutenant into the Human World, of no more than five officers, to engage the threat. From there, once the unit is selected (among whichever Captain first makes the suggestion and suggests which officers be chosen to lead the task force), they will head into the Human World. Preferably, I would like to have the task force composed of officers, one character from each user, so we can have as many people involved as possible in this first part. However, once they arrive, they begin to scour Karakura Town and they split up onto the other towns. And they begin to notice some irregularities. The concentration of reishi is remarkably higher in the human world than it had once been; so much so that it is actually noticeable even by a normal officer. Not to the degree of Hueco Mundo, of course, but the reishi has become so much higher than if we were to originally rank Soul Society as a 10 on the reishi atmosphere scale, Hueco Mundo being an 18, then the Human World right now is about 6 or 7; as opposed to a 3 or 4, its normal atmospheric concentration. And that is HUGE. It will be at this time that me or Blank will be posting, having Hollows appearing and possibly confronting with the split up Shinigami; blah blah blah, but this won't last very long. Otherwise, that would be boring. No, the true surprise will be when a strange spiritual power will be sensed by the five members of the task force. It will take them far from Karakura Town and lead them all the way to Osaka. Once they convene at Osaka (at their own individual times), they will notice that at the bay, a strange oil-like substance has filled up the bay, polluting the water. But even stranger is why they notice several humans unconscious in the city streets. You see, this is the work of a Yōkai. One that serves Kraven. And this is where everything will unfold. Kraven has several strange Yōkai that are subservient to him, through a special variation of that allows him to enslave spiritual beings without actually absorbing them. And his plans are nothing short of malicious. In order to draw out the pieces of Yhwach's soul scattered across the world, he has spread his Yōkai throughout the world, now possessing a thicker atmosphere of reishi that allows Yōkai to survive for a longer duration of time in the human world, and they have slipped themselves into the world in many different ways. Some are more obvious than others, causing disruptions in nature (such as volcanos being unusually active, frequent earthquakes, pollution, and so on), while other Yōkai are hiding within the populace as humans. Could it even be possible that some governments have political figures that are Yōkai in disguise? Who knows for how many years Kraven has been putting his plans into motion; for, even before Yhwach's defeat, his goals were to absorb the power of the Quincy. If anything, an even juicier treasure has been dangled in front of him and now he is more willing to act in the open. Here is where things get fun. Eventually, this Yōkai of pollution will be defeated, but damage will be wrought and perhaps not all the officers will make it back whole. The Shinigami are about to face a situation that they have not seen since the Quincy Blood War over a thousand years ago. But no matter what, they must prevent a full-scale conflict in the Human World under whatever circumstances they possibly can. And how they will come to discover how to vanquish the Yōkai threat will rest upon each of your individual shoulders. After all, in Rukongai, there are some shady figures, such as Shigenaga, who supply special weaponry and contracts, possibly even information, that may help their goal. But keep in mind that the Four Heavenly Kings will definitely not answer to you as a member of the Gotei 13. You might need to act in secret, even at the chance of being ousted as a criminal and traitor, but the true danger lies in what the payment of such necessities will cost you. Shigenaga, for instance, is not one to cut you any special deals at half price. It might even cost you an arm and a leg. But this is just one possible route for you to follow. Whatever you do, the threat of the Yōkai under Kraven's command must somehow be found and handled, as well as Kraven himself, before his plans come to fruition and further damage is inflicted upon the Human World. Little by little, the concentration of reishi is increasing in the human world, and if you do not act with haste, it might become too much for the poor human race to survive? Who knows. Game-Changer Elements Now, as mentioned before, in the Fanon Canon, there will be a particular number of Game-Changer Elements (let's call them GCEs) that are not directly involved in the story outright. That would include Gotei 13, Espada, and Wandenreich too. These would be considered third-tier characters, if anything else, depending on their involvement. Of course, this list does not include all possible GCEs; only particular ones that you should pay close attention toward. The Four Heavenly Kings are potentially the largest and strongest GCEs in the FC. With the resources at their individual disposal, especially Shigenaga Arma, you can't hope to ignore their existence; no matter what. Whether this is a blessing or a curse, however, remains on you. Seireitou Kawahiru and the Kawahiru Dojang are another GCE. They will not be involved in events (at least, Seireitou himself will not), unless given a strong reason. Powerful characters like this are capable of swaying the direction of the plot drastically and therefore, they should not be invoked unless done so in a way that the plot doesn't suffer any blows because of it. If anything, this school should be considered as a means of acquiring strength, should the masters even bother with you. is everybody's favorite GCE. His involvement shouldn't need explanation, since everybody should know what he does. He will be one of the few canon characters that will not be allowed to be apped for, as he "belongs" to everybody in the FC and can be mentioned in roleplays and used in roleplays in order to supplement an aspect of the story. Now, in this, the will also be GCEs, in the same capacity as Urahara, in that they will be available for everybody to use. But remember that they have no reason to leave the palace freely, so do not use them out-of-character. Similarly, will serve as a NPC that can only be used when dealing with transportation to the palace. And if there are any others I forgot or that you wish to submit, just say so, so we can all keep track of them. Concluding Thoughts When Blank starts up the first roleplay with his introduction part, it will be time to put everything into motion. Any questions, thoughts, concerns, and so on, please address them below! --Silver-Haired Seireitou (Dosvidaniya, tovarisch.) 03:33, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts